Rewind and Replay
by MajorCartooniac
Summary: I bet all of you on this site have read The Lightning Theif. But one important, main character was missing. Erica Jackson, Percy's twin. Rewind and replay with my OC's POV of The Lightning Theif. No Mary Sue (hopefully), cannon pairings. Will update whenever possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the plot of the book. I only own my OC, Erica. Nor do I own Terminator. _

First of all, if you've heard anything from Percy, well, that's his story. _This_ is _my_ story. If you're going to tell me, 'But Percy said this' or 'That's not what happened according to Percy,' then leave. That's right; shoo. Off with you now.

Okay, now that's all sorted, I am going to assume that Percy, being the pessimist that he is, gave you his, 'being-a-Halfblood-is-super-scary-and-not-fun-at-all-so-stay-ignorant-as-long-as-possible' speech? I'm going to have to correct you, brother dear, as I don't think you are particularly correct.

I don't really mind being a Halfblood, honestly. Besides going on life-threatening quests, dealing with monsters every ten minutes, having a depressing childhood, not being able to go out into the 'mortal world', having technology blow up in your face and constantly worrying whether your life is in danger or not, I would say it's okay. Pretty awesome actually, I even got my own Pegasus; Quicksilver!

Definitely sounds super scary, right? But I wouldn't trade this life for any other, even if I was given a voucher that said, 'Erase your memory! Go back and re-live things as a normal person! Just call, 1800 LIVE NORMAL' I would tear it into confetti and dump the stupid scraps into the nearest trashcan.

I am a very powerful and rare demigod, along with my twin sibling, Percy Jackson. And now you're thinking, 'Is that why being a Halfblood is sounds so scary?' Yeah, the more powerful your godly parent is, the more monsters you attract.

My name is Erica Jackson. I am twelve years old, and my life was already pretty weird, I can prove that by starting at any point in my miserable life, but things started going steeply downhill last May when we got expelled from in Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids. Before you ask, yes. You could say I was troubled.

Let me warn you, Yancy Academy was not a very fun school. Practically the only perks at the prison were the field trips, when we actually got to see the world. Nothing terribly horrible had happened this year on any of our trips. The important phrase being, 'Yet to happen.' Not that I was expecting anything but the trips start to get a little crazy this time of year.

Like in fifth grade, we went on a field trip to Saratoga battlefield and Percy and I managed to fire a Revolutionary war cannon. We hadn't really planned to take out the bus. But why the cannon was loaded and prepped for fire and how we managed to fire it in the first place, I shall never know. And in fourth grade, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, dear brother Percy leant against a lever, allowing us an exclusive swim-with-the-sharks-tour, for free even!

But I think you get the picture now.

Anyways, the school would have been okay if it wasn't for the other kids. All the kids there were either stupid, obnoxious, mean, just plain rude or a mixture. Nancy Bobofit was one of the 'mixture' kids. So you can guess being stuck with her and twenty-eight other kids on a hot, stinky humid bus was not fun. This time we were going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at, I quote, _interesting_ pieces of Greek and Roman history. Yes, _very interesting_.

It wasn't so bad, my only hope for an actual cool/fun field trip was Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher. He was a middle age guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard matched with a tweed jacket. He was actually pretty cool, he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. The other teacher _cough cough_ supervising us _cough cough_ was Mrs. Dodds, a small woman in her mid-forties who always wore a leather jacket. As though she was mean-looking enough.

When we had her class, she looked at us like we were something disgusting she had just stepped in. Then Nancy Bobofit was class queen, never doing anything wrong, being the _perfect_ pupil and role model _all the time_.

On the bus, Percy and I sat with what might have been our other only friend, Grover.

Grover was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard. And he was crippled, he had some sort of muscle disease in his legs, so he had a note excusing him from PE for life. He walked funny, like every step hurt him. But you should see him when its enchilada day in the cafeteria. Man, I'd never thought I would see someone run so fast for food.

All that made him an easy target for Nancy Bobofit, I was currently watching chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich come flying from behind our seat and hit him on the back of the head. I pulled my 'Blah Blah Blah' cap down lower to protect me from the obnoxious arsonist. I bet Nancy did it because she knew my brother and I were on probation and couldn't do anything even mildly embarrassing to the school. And he was determined to be 'good' on this trip, but I doubted that the moment he told me and Grover his resloution.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled.

What is my brother summed up into one word? It'd probably be 'oblivious' or 'loyal'. He would go through hell and back if it meant his loved ones would be safe and sound, but he also failed to realize when something was so obvious, it would take a blind, deaf person who can't physically feel anything no to notice. I think the song, 'How do you Solve a Problem like Maria' from Sound of Music applies to him. He has good traits, and not-so-good traits.

In a failed attempt to calm him down Grover said, "It's okay. I like peanut butter." Pfft. Yeah right, as if that was gonna help. Then he dodged another piece of Nancy's disgusting sandwich. I mean seriously, how much sandwich did Nancy have?

I snatched the next bit of flying sandwich and threw it without looking back. I got a satisfying yelp and a fist bump from a grinning Grover. "That's it." Percy said as he got up, but Grover pulled him back down, our minor victory lost. "You're already on probation," Grover reminded my brother, who was in 'oblivious' mode right now. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Percy looked wistfully over his shoulder, to where Nancy was sitting, picking her lunch out of her hair.

Thank goodness Mr. Brunner was leading the tour, rolling around the exhibits like a human Wikipedia, giving us explanation after explanation of the exhibits. I was surprised on how much he knew, but that's basically the definition of what teachers were. Human Wikipedia's. They were supposed to know lots of stuff.

All the Greek and Roman war stuff was cool, except for the interrogation tools, and it was amazing they had survived five thousand years and all that, but it unfortunately wasn't interesting enough to let me get lost in my own thoughts. Yeah, ADHD did that to you. According to the school counselors, you were supposed to stop, collect your thoughts and return to the present. Sometimes I had hallucinations, but that was only when I was younger.

I remember the counselors had looked at me with sympathy, then told me that there was no such thing as a flying horse. But that didn't stop me from dreaming up names like 'Mallow' or 'Cloud' or even 'Angel' for the brown horse with wings I saw while looking out the window during a dreary Math class.

We were currently in front of a grave marker, a _stele_ , for a girl about our age. It was a stone column, about twelve to thirteen feet tall, with intricate engravings decorating the sides. On the top was a big sphinx, her long hair covering her front torso.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Percy hiss: Will you _shut up?_ We all burst out into laughter, and even I was giggling lightly. Mr. Brunner stopped mid-whatever he was saying and asked, "Mr. Jackson, do you have a comment?" Percy's face flushed tomato red. "No, sir." There was still snickering from all around, even from me.

Ignoring us and focusing on Percy, Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the carvings on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I nearly sighed in relief, it was the most common Greek story probably ever, and I know that Percy knew it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

Mr. Brunner was obviously not satisfied. "Yes, and he did this because…?" he said, prompting Percy.

"Well…Kronos was king god —" I nudged him with my elbow and hissed under my breath.

"Titan."

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And, he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, he ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, When Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

One of the girls beside me said "Eeew!" I just rolled my eyes at her reaction. Some other people just snickered. Percy continued, unfazed.

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and Titans, and the gods won." He looked proud of himself for remembering _one_ thing. Nancy, being Nancy, mumbled to a friend, "Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

I snickered when Mr. Brunner said, "And why, Mr. Jackson, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Muttered Grover.

"Soo busted." I added unhelpfully.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed at us. As I turned to face her, I barley contained a fit of laughs, her face was as red as Percy's face minutes before, actually, almost the same color as her hair.

It was like Mr. Brunner had radar ears or something, he was the only teacher who didn't treat Nancy as a princess and caught her doing something wrong (Gasp!). Percy said, "I don't know, sir."

Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "I see. Well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed his father a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested inside the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him up to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off after her, the girls looking sick and the boys reenacting throwing up. Our quartette was about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."

Uh-oh. That sounded like a line from a movie where suddenly your teacher turns into a killing-machine from the future and he has to kill you so robots can rule in the far future. In other, maybe more comprehensible words, it meant bad news.

Percy turned to us and told us to keep going. He saw the worried expression on my face and rolled his eyes. "Erica, I'm going to be fine."

"Were twins," I told him. "And twins stick together." Seriously though, forget the cheesy line, there weren't many things we did separately. He and i bickered for a while until Grover got fed up with us and resorted to a desperate measure.

"Hey!" I yelped, he had resorted to dragging me to the locker room for school tours, where our lunches were. I turned to watch Percy's receding figure. I frowned at him as he dragged me through the many exhibits. "Haven't you seen the movie where after this kid's teacher says his name, just like Mr. Brunner did, and then, once they're all alone, the teacher turns into a mindless robot and tries to kill him?" I ask. He stops dragging me long enough for me to tilt his head at me, like a confused dog.

"What? Wait, I don't even want to know. You watch too many sci-fi movies, Erica." He told me. Grover had turned a little pale when I said 'once they're all alone, the teacher turns into a robot and tries to kill him,' Is he scared of Mr. Brunner? Was Mr. Brunner _really_ a robot from the future? And if so, who was he going to kill?

All these questions swirled in my head, numbing my dyslexic brain. Finally I settled on the first one.

"Are you scared of Mr. Brunner turning into a mindless, killing machine?"

I think I caught him off guard because he muttered, "It's not Mr. Brunner I'm worried about…" I stared at him as he did to me a few minutes earlier. "Really? Then who are you worried about?" Grover tried to cover up his mistake by spluttering a string of excuses. "Riiight. So _I_ watch too many sci-fi movies?" I said smugly. I know that he knows that I know that I was wining, so he surrendered by muttering, "Whatever, let's just get our lunches,"

We walked out of the museum, and sat on the rim of the fountain; away from the other kids. Once Mrs. Dodds saw us, her eyes immediately narrowed and her eyes settled on us like a hawk's on its prey. I had become immune to teacher death glares over the years, so I ignored her and looked upward toward another, more pressing matter. The huge, bruised and swollen clouds that hung above our heads, threatened to open up and pour rain down on us.

"D'ya think that it will start raining?" I asked Grover, after swallowing a bite of my sandwich. He followed my gaze with his own. "I'm not sure, ever since Christmas we've been having really weird weather lately." I rolled my eyes.

"No duh, Sherlock." I said looking around. Frowning, I said, "No one else seems to notice…" I trailed off into thought. Then I shook my head, ADHD, you are not winning this one. _Darn it!_ Percy seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He looked depressed, sad almost.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah, not from Mr. Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." I handed him his lunch. Percy nodded his thanks.

Grover didn't do anything for a while, then, when I thought he was going to say something deep and philosophical to make my brother feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" I realized he was staring at the one I took out of my bag and was about to take a bite of. I paused I feigned consideration. Without warning, I threw it at him, and it would've hit him square in the head if it weren't for his hungry mouth, which ate it whole. I stared at him, gaping like a fish out of water, while he blushed.

Percy hadn't noticed, he was too busy eyeing a taxi wistfully. That's when I realized we were only a few blocks away from our mom's apartment. I could tell he was homesick, we hadn't seen her since Christmas. She'd probably give us that same heart-breaking look that said, 'Please-try-harder-I-know-you-can-do-it'.

Mr. Brunner came out of the museum, obviously taking longer because he was in a wheelchair. Parking himself at the base of the handicapped ramp, pushed a button and a little red umbrella stuck up from his chair. I did a double take. Where the heck did he get a chair like that? I bet it might have hidden weapons in it as well. Hey, _anything_ is possible. Then he took a novel and a Tupperware container full of celery from a pouch at the back of the chair for miscellaneous.

My thoughts when Nancy and her troop of ugly friends materialized in front of us, and dumped the rest of her sandwich (Not much, by the way) in Grover's lap. She grinned at Percy, "Oops.". He tensed beside me. Then the weirdest thing happened: The stream of water squirting out of the top of the fountain _twisted out of its course, wrapped around Nancy's waist and pulled her into the fountain._ She landed but first in the fountain, the stream of water comically splattering on her head, forcing her to squint through bleary eyes at Percy, who was standing up and facing the fountain, hands out as though he pushed her.

"PERCY PUSHED ME!" she screeched. Apparently her vocal chords were still fine. And so were everyone elses, I could hear them whispering, "Did you see—"

"—the water—"

"—like it grabbed her—"

Mrs. Dodds had already appeared, making sure that poor little Nancy was alright, promising to buy her a t-shirt at the museum's gift shop, etc., etc., she wheeled on Percy with a vengeance, a triumphant look in her eyes as though she had waited for a movie to come out since last year and it was finally in theaters. "Now, honey—"

"I know," he grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

The look in her eyes made me think that she had something worse in mind. "Come with me." I gripped Percy's forearm. Grover must've not wanted him to go with her as much as I did, because he blurted out, "Wait! It was me. _I_ pushed her."

I stared at Grover in bewilderment, letting go of Percy in shock. He, like many other Yancy students, was deathly afraid of Mrs. Dodds. Not that I blamed him. She now gave him a death glare so powerful, his chin started to tremble.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood." She said, still glaring. I frowned. Her words sounded like they had double meaning, like she was telling him not to do whatever he was about to do—what _is_ he going to do? This day is getting weirder by the second.

"But—"

"You— _will_ —stay—here."

Grover looked from me to Percy desperately, as if I could do something. I gave him a sad look, _sorry man, can't do anything with Mrs. Dodds here._ "It's okay, guys," Percy told us. "Thanks for trying, Grover."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked impatiently. " _Now."_

Nancy smirked. We twins wheeled on her in unison, both giving off intimidating glares, Percy's said _I-will-kill-you-later._ Mine said, _Do-you-want-to-get-another-fountain-bath?_ Percy and I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she was already at the steps of the museum, getting more impatient as she made come on gestures. My first thought was, _the heck?! How'd she get there so fast?_ The second was more intelligent-sounding, _wait…why would she go inside the museum? No one else is inside…_

I was beginning to think that that movie I was talking to Grover about, wasn't based on thought, but fact. And that he wasn't afraid of Mr. Brunner, but Mrs. Dodds. Or maybe I am really nuts, believing in movies. Whatever the case, I watched as Percy walked up the steps to the museum. Halfway up, he looked over his shoulder at us, who were watching him expectantly. Well, I was. Grover on the other hand had turned as pale as I was worried, looking between my brother and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was happening. Fat chance, he was so absorbed in his novel, I don't think he would notice anything on his own unless there was a giant alligator-cyborg eating everyone in front of his face. He followed the seemingly teleporting Mrs. Dodds.

I turned to Grover as soon as Percy disappeared into the building. This was wrong. It just felt that way. "I'm going to follow. Something doesn't feel right." I told him. Normally, a light joking tone could be heard in my voice but not right now. Not giving him a chance to comment on what I said, I bolted to up the steps and into the museum, ignoring the sneering looks I bet Nancy was giving me.

I followed Percy inside the museum, silent as a whisper, ducking and hiding behind exhibits. Mrs. Dodds was marching ahead by several feet, looking over her shoulder to make sure that he was following. Every time, I ducked behind another exhibit. I could feel her eyes raking across the rooms, searching for me. I got a feeling that she knew that was following them. This continued for a while until Percy finally caught up with her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. I hid behind a pedestal featuring types of Greek daggers covered by a glass box.

Mrs. Dodds stopped in front of a huge marble statue of all the Greek gods. Her arms were crossed over her chest, hip cocked to one side; she was waiting for Percy. I could hear a weird, low growling kind of noise like a cat purr crossed with a dog growl. My heartbeat sped up, adrenaline seeping through me. That noise was _definitely_ not human sounding at all. She glanced at the frieze behind her, and her expression went from impatient to madly furious. I don't know how Percy could be so oblivious.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. It sounded more like growling. Percy was playing it safe,

"Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her stupid leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?" she asked. After a moment, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. I glanced up, wondering how badly the storm outside must be for the building to shake like that.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson." Mrs. Dodds said evilly. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." Now she was talking like some woman from the sixteen-hundreds. Wait, _we?_ Like, the whole staff of teachers?

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't . . ."

"Your time is up," she hissed. That's when the low growling became really loud, Mrs. Dodds eyes began to glow red like embers from a fire, and her fingers stretched and grew into long, yellow talons. Her leather jacket morphed into large, leather bat wings with a wing span of about ten feet. She _definitely_ wasn't human. She was now a thousand year old hag with bat wings and three inch claws and a mouth full of more curled, sharp and yellow fangs. I didn't think Mrs. Dodds could be more terrifying, but now she just proved me wrong.

Suddenly Mr. Brunner wheeled into the archway/doorway to the exhibit, throwing a pen at my brother. "What ho, Percy!" Mrs. Dodds lunged for him. But she never got there because that was when I chose to make my presence known, tackling our demonic teacher into an exhibit of shining Greek armor. _You don't touch him,_ ever. I pushed a breastplate off my leg and got off her immediately, dodging her frantically flapping wings.

I don't know who looked more surprised to see me, Percy or what was now Mrs. Dodds. His expression went from surprised, to angry in an instant. Pulling me away from the demon math teacher, he hissed to me, "What are you doing here?" Yep. Its official now, he was in over-protective-older-brother mode.

"Saving your but, apparently." He didn't have time to reply, he pushed me to the floor and swiped the sword over me, slicing Mrs. Dodds in half. There was a hiss, like a balloon deflating. Mrs. Dodds exploded into a cloud of yellow dust over my head.

" _ **Cough-cough**_ that… _**cough**_ was disgusting." I told him as he helped me up. I noticed that in place of a sword in his hand, there was a cheap looking ballpoint pen.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I coughed again.

"Other than inhaling about two tablespoons of Mrs. Dodds dust, then I'm peachy." I looked around. We were all alone now. Where had Mr. Brunner gone? Was he even there? But I said a question better than the latter.

"Did we just imagine that?"

Once we got back outside, lightning had struck the Empire State and thunder was booming overhead. It had started a light rain. I, personally, loved the rain. It scrubbed the dirty Manhattan air clean for about half an hour, then pollution claimed its position again. It also left me feeling refreshed.

Everything was creepily in place, as though what happened inside the museum never happened. Mr. Brunner was still parked at the base of the ramp, still reading. Grover was where I left him, trying to use an already soaked museum map as an umbrella. Nancy was still standing there, whatever amount of dryness she managed to achieve before was lost. When she saw us, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." Me and Percy exchanged looks. _Who is Mrs. Kerr?_

"Who?" I asked totally confused.

"Our _teacher_. Duh!"

I blinked. Was this some kind of elaborate prank? I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He paused, then said, "Who?" but he wasn't looking at us, so I knew he was messing with us. Then I was unsure when he continued with the clueless act. "Not funny, man," Percy told him. "This is serious." He looked at me, frowning. My face mirrored his. We wandered over to Mr. Brunner, as more thunder boomed.

"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." He said, looking up. He seemed a little distracted. Percy looked slightly surprised when he realized he still had the pen in his hand. My brother cleared his throat. "Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at him with the same blank expression as Grover gave him a few minutes ago. "

"Who?"

"Mrs. Dodds." I said, panicking slightly. Where we really nuts? "The other chaperone," I questioned, "The pre-algebra teacher?" I asked. He continued to give me that same blank look.

He frowned and leaned forward, novel forgotten, and a mildly concerned expression plastered to his face. Looking at both of us, he said, "There is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"

 **A/N:** **Hello, and welcome readers! This is my first fanfiction. Obviously about PJO. WOO HOO! First chapter! Hope you guys like it! I will probably update in a week or so, do keep in mind that I am balancing school in the mix as well. I might post some one-shots of things, like the fifth and fourth grade fieldtrip disasters! Or how a really, really, really lost pizza delivery guy found camp! Bye! "See" you next time! Please don't forget to leave a review, and please be brutally honest. Oh, and another thing, at the end of every chapter, I'm going to have a question so I can get to know you guys.**

 **Question Of The Day:** _ **What fiction movie, book etc. do you want to be real and why? (Percy Jackson because, yada yada ya.)**_


	2. THIS IS AN AN! I repeat, this is an AN

**I'm really sorry! I know you thought that this was an update, but nooooo, this is an A/N.**

 **I would like to state that, due to a PM from another fellow PJO fan, this story is on temporary (or maybe permanent) hiatus because of plagiarism claims. If they are true, then I will have to stop posting on this story.**

 **I would also like to state that I am maybe not ready to keep posting, as my school library has been collecting books for end of school so I can't update! :'(! Maybe if I get it from the public library…. So if I do that, then I will hopefully update faster during summer vacation. But all that depends on whether the claims are true or not!**

 **So, if you see me pop up one day in the future, take a look! 'Cause I'm sure that I will have some other whacky idea for you guys to read!**

 **BYE! "See" you next update!**

 **-BubbleEwa**


End file.
